


Gift

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2020 [23]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Corset & Stockings, Corsetry, Other, Samelch | Tentcle Creature, Tentaclween, tentacle creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Discord:Raithwall's Tomb
Relationships: Samelch | Tentacle Creature/Finral Roulacase
Series: Tentaclween 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949806
Kudos: 5
Collections: Samelch | Tentacle Creature Features (tentaclween)





	Gift

Finral could only stare at the long, flat like box on his be in disbelief. He had watched, mere moments ago, a portal opening to drop the ornate thing onto it. Finral had sat on his bed to better exam the wrapped object. Heart beating fast as he looks at it. A deep plum, maybe one could even call it royal purple to, colored wrapper lined the outside. Neatly covering the sides without a single crinkle or rip. He gulped in fear of what maybe inside the box. A hand slowly reaching for the thick collar around his neck. A new one that was gifted to him a month ago by the creature. A collar that could be worn into the public as a reminder of who he belonged to. Body suffering as memories of his time with Samelch flashed through his mind when fingers felt the small grooves hidden in the black coloring of the leather. Of symbols he did not know the meaning of. Symbols that ended up saving him a few times already. Skin prickling at the thought that this could be another leather-bound collar.

It was not out of that his fear his skin tingled, but out of excitement that bubbled underneath his skin. Hand going to the box to pull into his lap. The wrapping felt smooth under the pads of his fingertips as touched the surface. Much like the high-quality paper the nobles used when giving gifts to betroths. The smooth surface that was only broken by the fabric of the silk like texture of the blue ribbon that decorated it. Going upwards to the neatly done bow on top. Finral let out the breath he did not know he had before undoing it. Bow easily falling apart as it was tugged and pulled at it.

Carefully unwrapping the paper in the hope to save it. Hands shaking as he opened the lid of the flat box. Gasping at the sight inside it as eyes grow wide. Quickly blushing soon after before slamming the box close. Tearing some of the paper by accident in the process. Inside the box is a new set of lingerie that will not even dare outside this room. Not even one foot out of his private quarters.

Calming himself done to reopen the container. The black and forest green corset with black underwear and stockings sitting inside. Cheeks turning a rosy color again at the sight. He did not know how it knew he needed a new set to wear but it did. He had been saving while waiting for the right time to buy them. Now he had no reason to do so. Nor did he have to risk the chance of the others in the Black Bulls catching him with an unknown item when he returns. Knowing Luck, Magna and Venessa would be the main ones curious to see what he had bought. Which would bring the attention of Captain Yami…

Finral shudders again in disgust at the thought of the man catching him with such items. While he liked Captain Yami, and he was good looking, but he saw the man as more as family and a brother than a lover. Though this gift did bring a smile to his face Now he will have to wear it the next time Samelch return to visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord:  
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm)


End file.
